Reality Check
by ashlybabii95
Summary: The Munroe sisters had it all.Fame,parties,concerts and boys when ever they want.But when new entertainers like Unit 3 come along what happens to the Monroe Sisters.Find out in My Jemi,Ciley,Nelena Story or Sharlotte,Jannah and Nalex Story!
1. Livin The Life

**Reality Check**

Please enjoy. I do not own the characters, Wizard of Waverley Place, Hannah Montana, As the Bell Rings or Camp Rock.

_**Chapter One: Livin the life**_

_Hannah's Point of View_

My name is Hannah Monroe and I am fourteen years old. I have three sisters Gabriella, Charlotte and Alex. Gabriella is seventeen years old. Charlotte, Alex and I are triplets meaning we were born on the same day. Charlotte was born first then Alex came four minutes later and then I came seven minutes after Alex. We were born to Theresa and David Monroe.

My sisters and I are the money makers in our family. Our mother can't work any more since she is sick with liver disease. You think our father would care and help out but no instead he gets drunk all day and hits our mother. He has tried to hit my sisters and me before but he realized we are always in the public eye so they would notice our bruises and cuts. I really wish my mother would leave our dad; he is money hungry and abusive. He wasn't always so violent but when Gabriella left home three months ago to be with her boyfriend Troy and stopped giving him her money he got angry and took his anger out on us.

I've been in Hollywood since I was in diapers doing commercials for baby food, clothing companies for babies and other stuff. I am an actress and I have my own show called Anna Montana about a girl named Miley Smith living a double life as a pop star name Anna Montana. I'm not the only one in the Hollywood business. Charlotte is a singer and has been singing since she was nine years old for Disney and now she works with Hollywood records. Alex is a model and has been doing so since the age of 4, modeling for lines like Hilary Duff, Mary-Kate and Ashley and other kid designers. Now Alex does some stuff for Victoria Secret but not to revealing stuff like see through material because my mother won't allow it but my dad doesn't care as long as she gets paid. She also does Ed Hardy, American Eagle, Hot Topic, Aeropastale, Hollister and Pac Sun runways.

My Life has always been great. I have party invitations to every big party in the country. I get to travel around the world to shoot films, to watch Charlotte's concerts and to view Alex's runway shoots. I get to go to concerts whenever I want with free backstage passes. My sisters and I can get a date with any guy in America at the snap of a finger. We are living the life!


	2. Replacement

**Reality Check**

Please enjoy. I do not own the characters, Wizard of Waverley Place, Hannah Montana, As the Bell Rings or Camp Rock.

_**Chapter Two: Replacement**_

_Charlotte's Point of View_

_6 Months Later…_

I'm now fifteen years old. It has been six months and life has been okay. Life not as good as it usually is though, for some strange reasons my sisters and I have not been getting as many gigs as we usually do. For instance Alex doesn't get hired to do many runways, Hannah hasn't been hired for any new movies and now they are suppose to be canceling her show 'Anna Montana' this season. I haven't been contacted to perform anywhere and no notices about having a tour. Sometimes my sisters and I get lucky to be able to do special appearances but not this month. I really hope we get hired soon or dad will have a fit. He's been really cranky lately since we aren't getting paid as much because we aren't getting hired.

XXXX

_Alex's Point of View_

I am bored out of my freaking mind. I really need to do something but there is no concert I want to go to, I haven't received any party invitations and there is no guy I want to go out with. Wow I sound like a pre-Madonna! I know, I'll watch television to entertain myself.

I flipped on the television and flipped through the channels. Nothing good was on TV then I realized that it was 4:36 and Hannah's show should be on right now. I flipped to channel 37 which was Disney at my house. As the show aired I noticed that Hannah's show was not on, it was some show called 'Living the Dream' starring Hollywood's newbies Jake Ryan, Shane Grey and Nate Gold.

That is when it hit me! My sisters and I haven't gotten many gigs ever since they entered show biz. Those boys are fresh faces to Hollywood so people want to see them and find out how well they can do in the business. People already know what my sisters and I are capable of in the business since we have been in it so long.

I couldn't believe this was happening. My sisters and I were being **replaced **and those newbies were our replacements. I had to tell my sisters so I screamed there names waiting for them to run down instead my idiotic father screamed from the bedroom to shut up because he had a serious headache from his damn hangovers. My sisters finally came down the stairs after five minutes asking me what I wanted because they were in the middle of watching a Degrassi episode they had missed.

After they stopped complaining about how I am making them miss their show, which I don't get cause we have DVR they could always pause it, I told them what I had just discovered about us being replaced. Their faces got serious and hard. You could tell they were upset just by looking at them for a second. Charlotte looked as if she wanted to cry and Hannah looked like she just did.

We stood in silence each of us quietly sobbing for ten minutes looking at the floor. Our mother walked down the stairs to get a glass of gingerale for her upset stomach when she noticed our silence. She walked over to all three of us and pulled us into a big group hug. Charlotte told her what happened and she hugged us harder.

XXXX

_Charlotte's Point of View_

I told my mother why we were so distressed and she pulled us into a tighter hug. I was so upset and I couldn't take the news. My sisters and I are the only source of income in our family. What are we suppose to do now that we knew we were losing our jobs. All we know how to do is perform we've been in show business since we were babies. Our father is going to be really pissed when he finds out we are losing our jobs. I do not want to be around when he finds out either.

XXXX

_Hannah's Point of View_

Charlotte told mom what was happening and mom pulled us in harder. I can't believe my sisters and I are losing our jobs. I am so not telling dad the bad new and I don't plan to be around when he does find out. I am so scared; I mean how will we make an income. Hollywood's the only place that pays children the way we get paid. We'll lose everything the house, mom and dad's cars, the party invites, backstage passes, boys whenever we want and worst of all we will have to say bye bye private tutors and hello public school. I shuddered at that thought and my sisters noticed and giggled probably knowing my thought because our brains connect some way that we usually know what each others thinking, it's quite strange but really cool.


	3. Meeting The Newbie

**Reality Check**

Please enjoy. I do not own the characters, Wizard of Waverley Place, Hannah Montana, As the Bell Rings or Camp Rock.

_**Chapter Three: Meeting the Newbies**_

_Jake's Point of View:_

Hollywood is awesome! It is so cool being famous. Everyone knows your name, you get invited everywhere, you get paid to go to the latest hot spots and every girl will date you.

Being on the stage performing for people is cool too! You get to sing your songs and people pay to hear them.

XXXX

Nate's Point of View

It's cool performing in front of an audience but sometimes I get annoyed with the screaming girls, you'd think they would get tired from all that yelling but no they continue. My favorite part is that I get to sing the music I love with my best buds since I was six. I play the drums, piano, the guitar writes most of our songs and sings some of the songs. Shane sings lead, play the tambourine; sometimes he plays guitar and the drums. Jake sings and plays the guitar.

XXXX

_Shane's Point of View_

Performing is awesome! The screaming girls are my favorite part. After some shows I pick a hot girl from the audience and bring her to my dressing room to make out. I love Hollywood's perks. Tomorrow we have another concert and I am so eager to see hot girls. The down side is I can't make out with them because we have some press conference then we are shooting some new music video.


	4. Appreciate

**Reality Check**

Please enjoy. I do not own the characters, Wizard of Waverley Place, Hannah Montana, As the Bell Rings or Camp Rock.

_**Chapter Four: Appreciate**_

_Hannah's Point of View_

It's been two days since my sisters and I found out we were leaving show business. Yesterday was the filming of the last episode of 'Anna Montana'. I have been really bummed about it; I've worked on that show since I was eleven years old. There are so many memories there. I had my first kiss on that set, Charlotte and Alex guest starred, I met my first boyfriend on that set, I wore my first pair of heels on that set and I made many friends with many of my cast mates.

Today my mother is going to tell my father the news. Mom told us it would be best if we went out while she broke it to him that we were no longer Hollywood big shots. My sisters and decided we'll go to the mall and get new clothes for the school our mother enrolled us in yesterday that we start next Monday which is two days away. Surprisingly the school does not seem that bad so hopefully I'll survive.

XXXX

I ran to American Eagle and picked out seven different long-sleeve shirts with stripes and quarter sleeve shirts that were simple, elegant and cute at the same time. I got five pairs of jeans one pair blue with rips, plain blue, black, black with rips and grey jeans. Then I went to journeys and got a pair of white Nikes

XXXX

_Charlotte's Point of View_

I headed straight to Hollister and got five shirts with different logos from Hollister in red, black, green, light blue and purple. Then I picked out plain three pairs of plain jeans in black, blue and grey and I got two pairs of jeans from Aeropastale with rhinestones on the butt and after I went to journeys and purchased a pair of black and white pumas.

XXXX

_Alex's Point of View_

As soon as we entered the mall I ditched my sisters and went straight towards Hot Topic. I purchased six graphic t-shirt with random saying, one Edward t-shirt from the movie twilight and a Paramore shirt. Then I bought a white hoodie from Aero, black skinny jeans from express, white skinny jeans, ripped blue skinny jeans, grey skinny jeans and blue and black skinny jeans from Pac Sun. After I got my clothing I went to the converse store and got a pair of white converse with red and silver lettering with the words 'I love Chuck' and a pair of black converse.

XXXX

After three hours at the mall we thought it would be safe to head home now. My sisters and I were shocked as we walked home because Hannah had just pointed out that no one asked for out autograph and we weren't stocked by paparazzi. Maybe there was an upside to being out of the business.

Charlotte opened the door with her key and as soon as we entered we heard my mother and father screaming, my mom was crying and dad was telling her to shut up. We heard him beat her and then it was quiet. Instead of hearing my mothers cries we now heard our fathers. I was so confused to why my dad would be crying and why it grew silent upstairs. My sisters didn't look so confused and knew what was going on. They ran upstairs and I followed them wanting desperately to know what the hell was happening.

As soon as Hannah opened my parent bed room door I knew what had happen. My father was standing next to my mother's lifeless body with a shocked expression on his face. There was blood on his hands; my mother had blood dripping down her neck and bruises and scratches all over her face and body, there were pieces of glass in her hands and face from the lamp.

I couldn't believe my father had murdered my mother. My sisters and I stood in the doorway frozen with silent tears coming down our eyes. Our father finally noticed us in the doorway and glared at us. He pointed his finger and said "You girls better keep your mouths shut and not tell a soul about what you heard or saw." We all nodded knowing he would do something bad to us if we even considered selling him out.

"I'll be back in a while; I have to get rid of the body! Do not go anywhere and pack your stuff we have to get out of here." Our father demanded at us.

"Um dad, uh where are we going to go?" I asked afraid to talk to him.

"We are going to New York, now no more questions do as I say." he yelled

I nodded my head and my sisters went to our rooms and packed our stuff for New York. I guess my sisters and I weren't going to that school out mother enrolled us in after all. I really am going to miss my mom; I can't believe my ass of a father killed her. She took care of us and protected us from that monster we call dad. 'What am I gonna do with out her?' I thought to myself as I slid down my room walls and cried after I packed my belongings.

XXXX

_Charlotte's Point of View_

'How could that monster do that to her?! She was a good person and a wonderful mother she did not deserve to die.' I thought to myself as threw my stuff in my suitcase for New York. I was so angry that he took my mother's life but mostly I was sad I wanted to throw myself on my bed and cry my eyes out but I knew if I wasn't packed for New York by the time he arrived I would be in a lot of trouble.

Finally I was done packing and I started to cry. I cried harder and harder replaying all the memories I had with my mother in my head. I covered my mouth muffling my cries so no one can hear them. Reality really sucked, my mother was dead, I have to live with the person who killed her, my sisters and I lost our jobs and I have to move to New York with my alcoholic/murderer father and I have to leave the nice hot weather of Cali. and go to freezing cold New York.

XXXX

_Hannah's Point of View_

'I hate him. I hate him.' I repeated over and over in my head. 'He is a murder, he killed my mommy!' I am really gonna miss my moms laugh when she hears a funny joke and the sarcasm that she gives right back to Charlotte and Alex when they say a sarcastic remark. I'll miss her smile when she gets to spend time with my sisters and me together. I could really use one of her hugs at a time like this. She always gave the best advice when my sisters and I needed it. I really wish I could tell my mom how much I appreciate her.

I finally finished packing thirty minutes after my dad left. I sat on my bed and sighed. I noticed my photo album that my mother gave me, at the bottom of my closet. Two months ago on my fifteenth birthday she gave me and my sisters a photo album each with pictures of her, Gabriella, me, Charlotte and Alex, some photos of my dad before he became the way he is now. I got up from my bed and picked it up and touched the silver and pink glitter with my name on the cover that my mom put all together by herself. It was so special to me, I looked through some photos and started to shed tears so I put the album in my luggage and made sure I wouldn't lose it.

Before my dad arrived home I made sure to remind my sisters to pack their albums because I know they loved theirs just as much as I loved mine. Charlotte packed her album with silver and purple glitter that had her name on it in her purse that she put in her luggage. Alex packed her album with silver and red lettering that read her name in a secret pocket in her suitcase. I told Alex and Charlotte just in time because as soon as they packed their albums our dad walked through the door.


	5. New Lives in New York

**Reality Check**

Please enjoy. I do not own the characters, Wizard of Waverley Place, Hannah Montana, As the Bell Rings or Camp Rock.

_**Chapter Five: New Lives in New York **_

_Charlotte's Point of View_

"Get your asses down here and bring your bags!" dad called from the door way downstairs. We immediately went down stairs not wanting to get on his bad side with our luggage in our hands. As we made our way out to the front of the house we saw a vehicle we didn't recognize. My dad got in the drivers seat and told us it was our new car for New York. The car was hideous, the outside was silver with scratches everywhere that were black and a dent in the rear, the inside material was a dirty tan color that looked as if it has never been cleaned before. We stared at the gross car in complete shock that we had to get in it but we didn't dare say anything to dad because even though we were grossed out and scared to get in the car we were even more terrified of our father. He popped the trunk open so we could put our bags in. My sisters and I squeezed in the three cramped seats in the back, none of us wanting to sit next to him. He started the ignition and we were on our way to our new lives in New York.

XXXX

A week later we were finally in New York! We made very few pit stops, we only stopped to get gas for the car which was like 4 times and when dad needed to sleep at the night which is when we got to use the bathroom.

Dad drove us to some old apartment that was apparently a motel, in New York City that his friend owns. The building was two stories high and really crappy looking. Graffiti was all over the outside of the building, there was trash surrounding the place and people fighting across the street but what do you want for a free stay. It was obvious we weren't going to be pampered anymore.

Tomorrow dad is going to enroll us in some school four blocks down the road. We'll start on Monday which is two days away. Hopefully the school isn't as bad as this place. The school just reopened from summer break a month ago which was last august so we won't be that new.

XXXX

_Alex's Point of View _

This sucks! Everything about this place is horrible. The rooms we are staying in are nasty and small; I barely have room for my shoes let alone my clothes. My sisters and I have to cook for ourselves, to bad dad's friends don't own 5 star hotels just sleazy motels. Dad just enrolled us into school. Hopefully school won't be as bad as this place but it won't be anything like having a private tutor. God I miss California so much right now!

I sat on my bed and started to reminisce on all the great things I had in life that I always took for granted and started to sob. I turned on the small television that had to be replaced and watched reruns of 'Ana Montana' and laughed at the episode where Charlotte and I guest starred in. Then I heard Hannah call me and Charlotte so I got up and went to her.

XXXX

_Hannah's Point of View _

This place is filthy. Everything is so unpleasant and repulsive! I swear I almost barfed as I walked into my room. The wall were dirty and the wood floors needed to be mopped, I guess this place had a little potential if you cleaned it which I am so gonna do because I can't live like this for god knows how long.

Three hours later after intense cleaning I was finally done. I mopped the floors until they were shiny, I dusted every inch of my room, I put all my clothes and shoes away, I put on my customized twin sized bed sheets that Gabriella sent me for my birthday a couple of months back. They were pink and had Hannah in silver written on the pillow case and under said 'Happy B-day Diva love Gabby' in white writing. The quilt had my favorite pictures of me and some pictures of me with my family and friends. I even went out and got buckets of black, grey and pink paint to paint my room. I called for my sisters to help me paint, I painted the room grey then Alex and Charlotte helped me splatter the walls with mobs of black and pink. Charlotte asked if she could borrow the black paint and I let her, I guess she is gonna give her room a makeover to! After they finally left I jumped on my bed and took out my laptop that I safely packed in my bag and looked at my stored photos. I got emotional as I saw the pictures of my fifteenth birthday of my mom laughing at me and my sisters because we had cake frosting all over our face thanks to our moronic cousin Jackson. I decided to just go to sleep since I start school tomorrow and it's already 8:45 pm.

XXXX

_Charlotte's Point of View_

I took Hannah's left over black paint and decided to fix up my room. I cleaned every aspect in my room and was thankful I didn't see any roaches. The room isn't that big so I made sure I put my clothes away neatly in the closet and drawers that were surprisingly nice. I set up my bed sheets that like Hannah's were sent from Gabriella. They were purple and on the pillow case, my name was written in black and under it said 'Happy Birthday rock star love Gabby' in small grey lettering. The quilt was filled of pictures of me, Gabriella, my mom, Alex and Hannah. I then went out and bought purple paint, when I arrived home I painted my room black on two of the walls and purple on the other two. I looked around my room to make sure I was satisfied and I sat on my bed and fell asleep.

XXXX

Alex's Point of View

I was the only person up in the building. Everything in the motel was quiet, even the other guest. All you could hear was the cars driving past in the street. I wasn't tired at all so I cleaned up every inch and corner of my room. I snuck out to get some paint from the Home Depot two blocks away that I saw on the car ride on our way here. I bought buckets of red and white paint. As soon as I arrived back to the motel, I started painting. In the end my room had white walls with red hearts & polka dots. I looked at the clock and saw it was 2:47 am and I had to be up at six to go to school. So I put on the sheets that Gabby sent for my birthday. They were red with pictures of me and my closest friends and family on the quilt. The pillow case had my name in white bold letters and under it in small black writing it said 'Happy Birthday supermodel love Gabby'. I laughed at the note and went under the covers where I slowly started to drift asleep.


	6. Celebrities in Public School

**Reality Check**

Please enjoy. I do not own the characters, Wizard of Waverley Place, Hannah Montana, As the Bell Rings or Camp Rock.

_**Chapter Six: Celebrities in Public School**_

_Charlotte's Point of View_

I woke up at 5:30 in the morning and noticed I was the only one up. I took that to my advantage and took a shower and ate my Fruit Loop cereal. Then I got dresses in my purple Hollister shirt and blue Aero jeans with rhinestones on the butt and a pair of my black Uggs over my jeans. By the time I had my clothes on it was 6:02 so I woke up my sisters and Hannah hopped in the shower while Alex ate Peanut Butter Captain Crunch cereal. I decided to wave my hair for the first day of school and I put my bangs to the right side of my face. Now all I had to do was wait for my sisters and we could get to school at 7:45 to get our schedules.

XXXX

_Hannah's Point of View_

As soon as Charlotte woke me up I headed straight to the shower. After I was clean I put on a white and grey striped shirt that was quarter sleeve which showed my shoulders. I put on a pair of American Eagle jeans that had rips on the knees and other spots on both legs with white Nikes. Then I blew out my bangs in front of my face and I left the bottom of my hair curly. I was finally ready for school so I put on

XXXX

_Alex's Point of View_

When I was done with my bowl of cereal, I jumped in the shower and got dressed. I put on my white t-shirt with neon-green writing that said 'peace' and had different peace symbols that I put on with my blue ripped skinny jeans and my neon-green high top converse . Then I straightened my hair and blew my bangs to the side to make it look as if I didn't have them. I was the last one done and it was already 7:21 so I ran to my sisters and we were on our way to school.

XXXX

"And this is your class Alex." said the lady giving me a tour around the school. Charlotte and Hannah had just been dropped off to their class. Those lucky bastards get to be in the same homeroom and other classes while I'm all by myself all day. I thanked the lady giving me the tour and went into my class.

"**Ah you must be miss Munroe"** I nodded my head embarrassed to be the new girl.

"**It's very nice to meet you meet you Ms. Munroe. Class this is Alex Monroe, she will be attending Waverly high now"** said the teacher introducing me to the class. As I looked around I noticed the shock expression on peoples face and laughed to myself. Wow I still got it! I took a seat in the front of the some blonde girl who appeared to be named Gigi. Some girl next to her whispered "Gigi now we have two celebrities in this class" 'I wonder what she meant by that, does that mean there are other celebrities in public school?' I thought and started to pay attention the lesson I had learned months ago. That's when he walked in.

XXXX

_Charlotte's _

I was so relieved Hannah was in my class. I don't think I could survive by myself; okay I'm being over dramatic but still. I feel bad for Alex though she is all by herself. She was probably really upset but hopefully not too bad.

I was talking to Hannah before the lesson started talking about making plans for all three of us to look for jobs so we won't have to be around dad when the teacher started talking. Hannah and I shut up and started paying attention to the lesson understanding everything that was going on because our private tutor Wanda already taught us. Man I really miss Wanda, when she taught us we didn't have to be around a whole bunch of people staring at us.

XXXX

_Hannah's Point of View_

I was talking to Charlotte in class before the teacher started to lecture. I was bored out of my mind since I learned this from Wanda. I started to look around the class room to see what it looked like. I noticed everyone starring so I giggled because that's how my life use to be before those boys took our spots.

Then someone walked through the door. Charlotte and I exchanged shocked glances confused out of our mind. We turned back to the door and now saw two people. "What the hell is going on" Charlotte whispered and I shrugged.

"**I am just as confused as you right now"**

"Wow you must be really confused then."

"**Yep!"** then someone walked over to me and tapped on my shoulder.

"Erm. Excuse me your in my seat." I turned around annoyed with whoever just interrupted me while I was having a serious, okay not so serious conversation with my sister. I realized who it was and was more annoyed then before.


End file.
